Dragon Quest
See Talk:Dragon Quest for an anecdotal summary :DQ redirects here. For the quest to expand bank capacity, see Increase Safe Slots The Dragon Quest, or DQ, starts at Level 20 with the quest Love of Dragon from Mr. Yeh in Archosaur at coordinates 543, 653; this gives 1000 XP. Upon completion, the quest may be acquired again immediately. A text prompt once automatically allowed the quest to be accepted or declined, to reacquire later; now, it reacquired as usual, with the Dragon Quest Director being flagged as having a quest for the character. There is an introductory version called Dragon Quest which is the same for any level of character that meets the level 20 requirement; subsequent versions are known by the name associated with the level of DQ chosen. All are Legendary Quests that can be completed at any time, as many times as desired; multiple versions of the quest can be taken at the same time. Locations where the Dragon Quest Director can be found are: Inn of the Eagle, The Northern Pass, Battlemark Village, or Dragonfang Village There are ten steps to each DQ in which you must travel to various NPCs across the map, often in the large cities. It will most likely cost you a hefty fee to do all the traveling. The higher the level at which you accept the quest, the more experience and spirit you are rewarded upon completion. For every DQ you complete, you are rewarded with a Dragon Order. Dragon Orders are used for attaining legendary molders or special pets. To get these molds or pets you need lots of Orders (e.g., 50 copper, and 30 silver). Copper Orders can be obtained from DQ 21, 31, 41, 51, and 61; Silver Orders from DQ 41 and above; and Gold Orders from DQ 71 and above. Molds are for crafting legendary equipment (gear with 1 solid golden star). These items are extremely powerful and possess set stat modifiers, such as +6 to +10 strength, +6 to +10 vitality, or −3% channeling time. These legendary items are made from the Legendary Forges near General Summer in South West Archosaur, and in some cases require more materials than usual, but are worth it nonetheless. Dragon Points The Dragon Points system was effectively removed from game when Arc took over the management of the PWI websites, although it seems possible that the code of the game still silently and ineffectually records DQ points. While it existed, it helped to make up for the lowering of the prices that NPC merchants would pay for DQ items. Points were recorded for each DQ item sold (list of DQ items and their points values can be reached through the 'Item List' link on this page); points can be redeemed for Rewards. The 'ultimate' prize, a 10.0 run speed Golden Steed mount, is worth 150,000 points; 3,000 times as much as the 'smallest' prize, a Perfect Stone, at 50 points. At current Perfect Stone prices of 1,500 gold, that makes the Golden Steed quite golden indeed, at 4 million, 500 thousand gold. By contrast, a Windsprint Panther at nine runspeed goes for two and a half million. Dragon Quests Each Dragon Quest is broken up into ten stages. Each can vary depending on who you need to talk to and what you may need to do for them. :Talk to NPC just requires going to the specified character and asking them about the dragon. :DQ Items requires collecting a specific number of Dragon Quest items and taking them to an NPC. DQ items are identified as such in their descriptions. :Kill mobs or Payment requires you to either kill a large number of one type of creature or to pay a large amount of coins. This can get very expensive, so killing the mobs is usually the best option. :Kill boss mob(s) requires you to kill an elite or mini-boss creature, or a small number of relatively high level normal mobs. Subquest order # Hidden Dragon — Talk to NPC # Sweeping Tail — DQ Items # Gliding Dragon — Talk to NPC # Diving Dragons — Kill mobs or Payment # Occasional Encounter — DQ Items # Dragon Lord — DQ Items # Wise Retreat — Talk to NPC # Dashing Dragons — DQ Items # Dragon and Phoenix — Talk to NPC # Overwhelming Power — Kill boss mob(s) Dragon Quest Dragon Quest introduces the player to the format of the quests by providing a fixed route throughout. ;Winged Elf Tien Visit Winged Elf Tien of Archosaur (581, 685) ;The Old Chief Collect Dull Claw (5) then visit the Old Chief in the Hidden Heroes Village (497, 867) ;Psychic Seer Collect Honey Juice (5) then visit The Psychic Seer of The Silver Pool (443, 563) ;Elder of the Lost Kill 40 Rhinodrake Megaliths west of Archosaur then visit Elder of the Lost (246, 646); or Pay Elder 13,000 coins ;Dragon Quest: Tao Visit Blacksmith Tao Jue Of Archosaur (531, 658) ;Bookmerchant Hsu Collect Element Fragment (5) then visit Bookmerchant Hsu of Etherblade City (429, 880) ;Elder of the Plume Visit Elder the Plume (327, 427) ;Merchant Wang Collect Complete Sacks (5) then visit Merchant Wang in Etherblade (428, 879) ;Duke Blacke Visit Duke Blacke in Archosaur ;The Messenger Kill 10 Frail Blobs west of Archosaur then visit your Dragon Quest Director DQ items needed (in total): Dull Claw (5), Honey Juice (5), Element Fragment (5), Complete Sack (5) Chiu Niu Chiu Niu becomes available straight after completion of Dragon Quest, and marks the beginning of the random allocations to destinations. Chiu Niu is the first son of the dragon. An admirer of the arts and music, he can often be found among many different musical instruments, enjoying each of their unique melodies. Musicians welcome Chiu Niu and even adorn their instruments with his image. This practice continues even today. There's even a famous musical instrument called "Lung Tou Hu Chin", which means "the stringed instrument decorated with Chiu Niu on one end." NPC Tales Step 1: Camellia Gardner, Han's Wife... DQ items needed: 20; 4 groups of 5 from Antenna, Mystical Meat, Soft Fur, Rhino Horn, Element Dust, Disguise Skin Yatzu Yatzu first becomes available at Level 31. There will not be any notification of this in the quest log, so you must visit your Dragon Quest Director to start it when it becomes available. Yatzu is the second son of the dragon. It is aggressive, and very fond of combat. That is why people use Yatzu decorations on blades and other weapons. Not only on weapons, but also on the implements of honor guards can you find Yatzu. For the guards of honor, Yatzu decoration just means the solemn elegance of the royalty. DQ items needed: 40; 4 groups of 10 from Honey Juice, Mystical Claw, Dull Claw, Dew of Herbs, Element Fragment, Complete Sack Chaofeng Chaofeng starts at Level 41. Chaofeng is a four-legged beast, third son of the dragon. He loves staring off into the distance, preferring to perch at precarious places. The sculptures and ornaments that adorn the eaves of houses and ends of portraits are those of Chaofeng. Chaofeng's sculptures signify dignity, prosperity, and elegance, while at the same time warding off evil spirits. DQ items needed: 40; 4 groups of 10 from Dew Orb, Mystical Blood, Claw, Rubybead Herb, Element Stone, Big Buck Pulao Pulao starts at Level 51. Pulao is the fourth son of the dragon who is very fond of roaring. Almost every temple bell is decorated with a dragon-shaped button on the top meant to represent Pulao himself. Although he is the son of the dragon, Pulao is fearful of whales. Any time Pulao is being attacked by whales, he becomes fearful and is unable to roar. DQ items needed: 60; 4 groups of 15 from Stong Acid, Mystical Eye, Beast Bone, Pendant of Glacia, Element Crystal, Ghost Charm Suanni Suanni starts at Level 61. Suanni, the fifth son the the dragon, has the shape of a lion. However that does not mean Suanni is the creature of fierce battle and pride. It loves staying in quiteness, especially when there is a calming odor in the air. So you can see its sculptures on incense burners. Sometimes people also use Suanni decorations on the pelts of stone lions placed in front of gates. DQ items needed: 60; 4 groups of 15 from Deadly Venom, Mystical Mask, Flexible Sinew, Violet Glass, Element Essence, Yin-Yang Charm Pahsia Pahsia starts at Level 71, and is the first quest you can get a Gold Dragon Order from. Pahsia is the sixth son of the dragon. It is strong, and loves to carry heavy things on its back. Maybe carrying heavy stuff is just his way of demonstrating his strength. So you can often see the sculpture of Pahsia under pillars. In the legend, very long ago Pahsia carried mountains on its back, and swam freely in rivers and sea. Anyway, now Pahsia is a sign of longevity and auspiciousness. DQ items needed: 80; 4 groups of 20 from Strong Venom, Mystical Scale, Sharp Tooth, Flat Peach, Element Diamond, Seele Token Hsianchang Hsianchang starts at Level 81. Hsianchang is the tiger-shaped, seventh son of the dragon. He is the patron of justice and his image is carved into the gates of jails. Hsianchang is also the revealer of truth, helping individuals see past even the darkest of guises; his sculptures adorn the court houses. Not even the greatest of evils can withstand his righteous glare. DQ items needed: 80; 4 gropus of 20 from Lethal Venom, Mystical Totem, Tusk, Jade Juyi, Element Core, Oblivion Soup Fu Chih Fu Chih starts at Level 91, and is the last level of Dragon Quests. Fu Chih is the dragon-shaped, eighth son of the dragon. He is very fond of inscriptions and engravings and resides within the many carvings of wood and stone. That is why his image adorns the many pillars, beams, and tombstones you see around you today. DQ items needed: 100; 4 groups of 25 from Compound Venom, Mystical Orb, Fine Orb, Ginseng Fruit, Element Light, Underspring Water Subquest story :Hidden Dragon:''"I once saw a dragon-shaped beast resting alone in the waters. No one knew anything about it. I was certain it was connected somehow with the dragon. The beast appeared forlorn and quite miserable. I felt it was lurking there in deep sorrow. This is all I know, but I am sure there are others who can tell you more" - Perfect World International Step 1: Merchant Fei, Tailor Chen... Sweeping Tail: 20 - Herb Fairy, Blacksmith Ho Yi (Gate of Antiquity), 31 - Craftsman Pai Yu, Merchant Wang Bo (Gate of Antiquity), :Sweeping Tail: ''I've seen a dragon-like creature before. It was gargantuan, its body covered entirely by green scales. People told me that what I beheld possessed the holy seal of the Earth, which holds unimaginable power. Any individual would have been crushed by even the slightest swipe from its tail! This is all I know...etc Gliding Dragon: Angling Master, 20 Blacksmith Shan, Tailor Hu, both Lost City. 31 Master Tsang Haunted Path :Gliding Dragon: ''I've seen lots of dragons flying in the sky. Among them was a crimson one, its appearance that of blood. Could it be the fabled Jewelscalen? I've heard stories of this dragon's vicious and mighty power Diving Dragons kill or 23,000 coins :20 Arboride Dryad - Plume City Elder ::31 40 Argenweave Mantis - Father of Tsai Tieh 20 Heartless wolfx40 - Little Boy Lai. 31 Tiger Striped Araneid - Hu Hsiako :Diving Dragons : ''I witnessed two huge fish-like creatures and wondered, could they be THE dragons? They were seen following the Mantavip Scout through the depths of the sea. At the sight of any adventurer, they would strike like lightning. Even the Mantavip Scout was oblivious to their presence. They were much too quiet and much too fast, which made them practically invisible; the might of dragons in the water Occasional Encounter: 20 Plume City Priest, 31 Miss Ching :Occasional Encounter: ''I saw a monster. No, it wasn't a monster, it was a dragon. I'm sure that's what it is. Man, that thing was huge. This may have been the dragon of the wilderness Dragon Lord: 31 Plume City Elder :Dragon Lord: ''I've seen a dragon-like creature. I didn't know what to expect, but that creature emanated raw power and supreme might. 20 Beautiful Chang, General summer, Lola the Explorer, Craftsman Yueh -Etherblade, blacksmith tang -arch Dragon and Phoenix: ''I've seen a dragon-like monster. I didn't know what a dragon should be like. But that monster I saw gave me a feeling of supreme might. :Dragon Quest Director: ''It seems that you are knowing more and more about the dragon. Well, if you want to see the true dragon yourself, you have to be patient and go on visiting people who know about the dragon. Well, I've seen something that should have been a dragon. I didn't know. But I felt it was a real one. Links = * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Dragon_Quests Category:Legendary Quests Category:Dragon Quests